Inesquecível
by Bel S.W
Summary: Era uma história de amor como nenhuma outra, simples, complexa, alegre, triste, improvável, impossível. Inesquecível. Scorpius x Lily - Ganhei cena mais emocionante no Chall de Ships Inusitados!
1. Improvável

**Inesquecível**

1 -Improvável

Ele negara, e dissera a si mesmo que havia esperança.

Mas ele sabia que não. Sendo ele quem era, a família dela, as vidas deles, puxando-os em direções opostas e os segredos que ele sabia que ela escondia. Ele devia ter percebido, logo no início, que aquilo não ia dar certo.

Mas ele se deixou levar.

Era um dom que ela tinha, de fazer parecer só improvável, o que, verdade, era impossível.

Era sábado quando quando ele a viu pela primeira vez. Não literalmente, mas a primeira vez que seus olhos se focaram somente nela e ele percebeu cada detalhe da jovem.

Ele não sabia, é claro, mas naquele sábado ele também assinou sua sentença, assim que pousou os olhos sobre a linda garota – mulher – de cabelos ruivos e cartola amarela.

O.0.o.o.0.O

- É... aqui está... não, isso não está certo...

- Deixe-me ajudá-lo, senhor – a mulher atrás do balcão sorriu, separando as notas e lhe dando o troco. Ele assentiu, guardando o dinheiro de qualquer jeito no bolso, saindo – finalmente – da loja.

Ele simplesmente não entendia como os trouxas conseguiam viver daquele jeito. Sem vassouras, sem aparatar, com aquele dinheiro ridículo... A coisa mais parecida com o mundo bruxo que eles tinham eram os ônibus, mas até esses iam numa lerdeza absurda, o exato contrário do Noitibus.

Scorpius Malfoy era sangue-puro, de família tradicional e definitivamente o tipo de bruxo que jamais vestiria roupas trouxas, sairia na rua e pegaria um daqueles _taxis_, simplesmente vagando pelo mundo trouxa.

Mas era exatamente o que ele estava fazendo. Já fazia alguns anos que ele trabalhava no Ministério, e, no momento, ele estava trabalhando no Mal Uso Dos Artefatos Dos Trouxas – simplesmente porque um dos funcionários tinha ficado doente e ele ainda não era importante o bastante para negar quando o chefe lhe pediu.

O problema da vez era a Sra. Culker – uma velha de 60 anos que atacava os vizinhos com xícaras de chás.

É. Isso mesmo.

E como ela colocara vários feitiços de proteção pela casa, não era possível aparatar diretamente na propriedade ou sequer nos arredores, para falar a verdade – ela morava num dos bairros mais agitados de Londres e era impossível achar um lugar onde trouxas não o vissem.

O resultado foi ele, um _Malfoy_, se misturando entre aquelas criaturas não-mágicas, até chegar na casa da velha. Ele acabara de comprar o almoço – com certa dificuldade por causa do dinheiro – e agora estava indo a pé mesmo até seu destino.

Em um sábado, é bom lembrá-los.

Ainda reclamando baixinho, ele foi seguindo pelas ruas até que algo chamasse sua atenção. Aquele bairro era ridiculamente agitado, mas ainda assim, as coisas pareciam funcionar em uma estranha ordem.

E algo havia acabado de quebrar essa ordem.

Ele ouviu pelo menos três daquelas coisas – _buzinas _– e se virou quase que automaticamente.

Os carros estavam todos embaralhados, e as pessoas xingavam alto, tanto nos carros quando nas ruas. Alguém pulara sobre a rua, ignorando todo o trânsito, se enfiando entre os automóveis e causando aquela confusão.

Ele não tinha motivo nenhum para se importar, ou gastar sequer um segundo com a pessoa causadora da confusão. Mas ele não pode evitar arregalar os olhos e examinar aquela garota, meio chocado, meio divertido.

Da cabeça aos pés, ela tinha um certo ar de paranormalidade. As roupas trouxas eram normais, uma blusa verde-clara com calças jeans, uma sandália qualquer. A estranheza começava nos cabelos, os mais vermelhos que ele já vira, passava pelos olhos fechados e pelo ritmo dançante que ela caminhava e se concentrava finalmente sobre a cabeça dela, onde ela usava uma cartola, meio de lado.

Mais do que isso, uma cartola _amarela_.

Que, ele estava convencido, brilhava mais do que o próprio sol.

Ela não parecia ter notado a confusão que causara e continuara a andar normamelmente. Ela passara do lado do loiro que notou o fio branco que ia das orelhas dela até a bolsa e que ela cantava baixinho.

Subitamente, ela parou. O sorriso dela abriu ainda mais e ela abriu os olhos, revelando o tom tão azul quanto o céu.

E sem se importar com as dezenas de pessoas naquela rua, cantou alto, balançando as mãos.

- _There's only us. There's only this. Forget regret or life is yours to miss. No other rode, no other way. No day, but today._

Ele ainda estava boquiaberto e não encontrou nem palavras, nem reações quando ela se virou para ele, examinando-o da cabeça aos pés, como quem tenta se lembrar de algo. Ela se aproximou, segurou-o pelos ombros e chegou tão perto que se ele respirasse ela sentiria.

Então ela sorriu, soltou-se dele, fez um gesto afirmativo com a cabeça, como que confirmando suas suspeitas e foi embora, ainda cantarolando baixinho.

- Quem é você, garota?

As palavras escaparão da sua boca sem que ele sequer notasse, ríspidas e irritadas.

- Hey, relaxa. Só tava conferindo uma coisa.

Ela sorriu, simpática e animada, saindo andando. Em meio a toda a paranormalidade da cena, Scorpius sentiu uma certa familiaridade em relação a garota. Segurou-a pelo braço antes que ela se afastasse demais, virando-a para ele.

Ele chegou a abrir a boca, mas não encontrou palavras exatas.

Ela estreitou os olhos e se perdendo em pensamentos por alguns segundos antes de falar alguma coisa.

- Você quer tomar alguma coisa? Um café?

Ele piscou repetidamente, surpreso.

- Eu não disse nada.

- Mas eu disse. E então? Vai querer?

- Não! Claro que não, eu só quero saber quem é voc-

Ele jamais chegou a terminar, porque ela já tinha saído, cantando baixinho uma outra música, voltando ao caminhar dançante de antes.

Ele balançou a cabeça, sem entender. Aquela era sem dúvida a garota mais estranha que ele já tinha visto.

Espantou os pensamentos e continuou a andar na direção oposta a da garota ruiva. Ele tinha trabalho a fazer.

O.0.o.o.0.O

Scorpius tirou o casaco, jogando-o sobre o ombro, suspirando fundo.

A velha dera mais trabalho do que ele imaginara. Já estava anoitecendo e só agora ele conseguira sair da casa dela. Foi caminhando de qualquer jeito, decidindo-se por esperar até que ficasse escuro o bastante para ele poder aparatar sem ser percebido.

Se jogou de qualquer jeito sobre um dos bancos do parque, fechando os olhos de leve para relaxar, o que funcionou muito bem até que um brilho amarelado puxassem seus olhos em sua direção.

"_De novo não."_

Ela o notou e, sorrindo, foi até o banco e sentou-se do lado do loiro.

- Tá melhor, agora? Você tava tão estressado. Sério, o que aconteceu de tão mal?

Ele mal virou a cabeça para a ruiva, mas dessa vez resolveu responder.

- Tive que trabalhar. E a velha me deu um trabalho danado.

Ela assentiu, compreesiva. Virou-se totalmente para ele, puxando as pernas para cima do banco e cruzando-as na frente do corpo.

- Você está indo visitá-la pessoalmente, vestido como trouxa – dessa vez ele olhou para ela. – Eu diria Mal Uso do Artefato Dos Trouxas – meu tio comentou que eles tinham um garoto de outro departamente ajudando – e você disse velha... o meu chute são xícaras de chá.

Ele se sentou direito, arregalando os olhos, assentindo, surpreso. A ruiva sorriu para si mesma, satisfeita.

- Você é bruxa?

- Ah, sim! E você é Scorpius Malfoy.

Ele encarou-a de lado, levantando uma sombrancelha.

- Como sabia?

- Estudei em Hogwarts na mesma época que você deve se lembrar de mim. Garota grifinória, sabe. Você sempre se manteve mais a Sonserina – ela tirou a cartola, colocando-a sobre as pernas. – Só estava dando uma volta, sabe. Hoje é sábado então eu resolvi aproveitar meu dia de folga! Vim ao parque – ela abriu os braços, indicando tudo ao seu redor.

- Tá... bem, prazer em conhecê-la – ele cumprimentou, mais por educação do que qualquer outra coisa.

- Tenho que ir agora – ela disse, conferindo o relógio. – Mas nós podemos sair outro dia! Amanhã você tá ocupado? – ele mal havia terminado de negar, e ela continuou. – Que ótimo! Então me encontre aqui mesmo, às 3 da tarde. E não faça planos para o dia todo. Nós vamos fazendo o plano conforme formos, o que acha? Perfeito! – ela disse, em resposta ao silêncio dele. – Amanhã, três horas.

Ela se levantou, puxando a bolsa mais para o ombro e sorrindo, como se já animada com o dia seguinte.

- Mas, espera. Eu não sei qual o seu nome, o que você faz, aonde vamos... você não pode simplesmente me convidar para sair do nada e esperar que eu aceite sem perguntas.

- Meu deus, como você reclama. Vamos lá, tente relaxar. Olha, de duas, uma: ou amanhã vai ser o dia mais legal da sua vida ou um completo desastre. De qualquer jeito, você ganha um encontro com uma garota bonita, né?

Ele riu, quase que encantado com o sorriso alegre dela. Nisso ele não podia descordar. Mesmo um pouco estranha, ela era uma das garotas mais bonitas que ele já vira.

Ele acabou por concordar com qualquer plano que ela fizesse.

- Tudo bem. Amanhã, às 3. Mas eu ainda quero saber tudo aquilo e—

Ela colocou os dedos sobre os lábios dele, rindo e se distanciando, sem tirar os olhos do loiro.

- Tente aproveitar. Não se preocupe, só... viva!

Ela ainda deu mais alguns passos para trás e se virou, só para voltar o corpo mais uma vez para ele e dizer, o tom de voz um pouco mais alto para que ele pudesse ouvir.

- Lily – ele franziu as sombrancelhas, confuso. – O meu nome é Lily.

Ela sorriu e se virou de uma vez por todas, colocando a cartola de volta na cabeça, e Scorpius sorriu também, sem opção.

E observou enquanto Lily se distanciava, a cartola de lado. E não não pode evitar se perguntar se o que a iluminava tanto e a fazia ter aquela aura de pura luz era a tal brilhante cartola ou o seu luminoso e lindo sorriso.

O.0.o.o.0.O

Ele ainda não acrediatava no que estava fazendo. Contrariando toda lógica, ele fora ao parque para se encontrar com a garota, que já o esperava.

Dessa vez, a blusa era azul e ela usava uma saia branca. E ele ficou surpreso em constatar, ela ainda mantinha a mesma cartola amarela na cabeça.

Ela anunciou que, primeiramente, eles iriam ao Beco Diagonal. Ele não soube direito o que falar, então só assentiu. Quando ele deu por si, estava em uma mesa qualquer, tomando sorvete.

- Mas então, me conta. – Lily deu mais uma lambida no sorvete, apoiando os cotovelos na mesa. – O que aconteceu com você depois da formatura?

- Bem, eu consegui um emprego no Departamento Internacional da Cooperação Mágica. Mas, na verdade, eu só trabalhei lá até ano passado, para ganhar a confiança deles. Por causa da história da minha família – ele desvirou os olhos dos dela, mas Lily fez um gesto com a cabeça para que ele continuasse – eles não deixarem que eu fosse direto para o Departamento de Mistérios.

- E como você foi parar trabalhando com os trouxas?

- Alguém ficou doente, eles precisam de um substito temporário e infelizmente eu não estava fazendo nada importante – ele explicou, dando de ombros. – Ou talvez eles só quisessem fazer um Malfoy andar por aí como trouxa.

Ela riu e dessa vez ele parou para perceber o quão adorável aquele som era.

- Você? Vai me dizer o que faz ou continuará sendo um mistério?

- Você trabalha no Departamento deles. Devia estar acostumado – ela sorriu, dando uma lambida final no sorvete. – Me formei dois anos depois de você. Fiz um curso de 6 meses de especialização em Defesa Contra As Artes Das Trevas. Os outros seis meses eu viajei pelo mundo, da Austrália aos Estados Unidos.

- Nossa. Por que exatamente?

- Queria ver o mundo – os olhos dela brilharam de emoção. – Daí eu voltei para Londres e eu tinha 19 anos quando comecei a trabalhar em Hogwarts.

- Você é professora? – ele ergueu uma sombrancelha. Ela não lhe parecia o tipo estudioso.

- Já faz dois anos – ela assentiu e sorriu divertida da expressão dele. – Sei que não pareço muito. Mas eu adoro ensinar e adoro pessoas. E conheco todo dia um tipo novo lá.

A conversa fluiu naturalmente a partir daí. Eles foram caminhando pelo Beco, parando em algumas lojas. Ela se mostrou fã de Quadribol, como o próprio Scorpius, o que acabou originando uma pequena discussão sobre o melhor time, Puddlemere United ou as Harpias de Holyhead.

Lily era tão persuassiva que ele mesmo se viu adimitindo como as Harpias eram boas.

Depois, ela o levou a um lugar trouxa, no meio de Londres. A música tocava alto, hora rock, hora algo mais leve. Havia clubes para se dançar, lojas de roupas e pequenos e improvisados shows de mágica, tudo espalhados pela rua.

- Esse lugar é simplesmente fantástico! Vem – ela o puxou pelo braço e, mais uma vez, ele se deixou levar. Contrariando todas as expectativas ele tinha se divertido até ali e decidiu deixar que a garota fazer o que quisesse.

Eles foram de loja em loja, nas quais os itens mais estranhos estavam a venda. Tão únicos quanto a cartola amarela dela, e ela os colocava por cima da roupa, rindo e ele também se viu experimentando chapéus ridículos e balançando-se conforme o ritmo da música.

Ela o segurara pela mão e dançava, sem o menor pudor, acenando para as pessoas que lhe lançavam olhares tortos e até mandando beijinhos para as que parassem e sussurrassem.

Já estava quase anoitecendo quando eles foram ao parque em que se encontraram, sentando-se em um dos bancos.

- Eu tenho que perguntar. Por que você usa essa coisa na cabeça? – aquilo o havia matado o dia todo. Ela riu, colocando algumas mechas ruivas atrás da orelha, examinando-o bem antes de responder.

- Minha madrinha me deu. Disse que dar sorte usar em certas ocasiões. Casamentos, por exemplo. Eu costumava achar meio ridícula, mas agora eu uso ela – ela tentou sorrir, mas a resposta soava incompleta. Levantou a sombrancelha e ela riu, mas não disse mais anda, o encarando firmemente.

Os olhos dela continuavam brilhando, mas dessa vez com lágrimas que ela tentava esconder.

Scorpius aproveitou o momento para reparar como os olhos dela eram perfeitamente azuis, nem muitos claro, nem muito escuro.

- Lily – ele chamou, embora ela há estivesse com os olhos presos nele. – Você é a garota mais estranha que eu já conheci.

Isso a fez sorrir, rindo de leve, encantada. Ele ia dizer mais alguma coisa, embora não soubesse exatamente o que, quando alguém gritou.

- Olha, mamãe! Olha a lua!

O menino chamara a atenção de todo mundo no parque, Lily e Scorpius incluídos. Eles olharam na direção em que o pequeno apontava, quase que automaticamente. A lua cheia, antes tão luminosa, começara a desaparecer de leve.

- Eclipse – ela sussurrou, mais para si mesma do que para o loiro. Ambos encararam a lua, sem dizer uma palavra, só observando o pequeno milagre da natureza.

- É muito bonito.

Lily assentiu, os olhos presos na esfera brilhante. Ele, por outro lado, desviou os olhos para ela e sorriu.

Sobre a luz do luar, os olhos ligeramente arregalados, o sorriso emocionado, ela parecia ainda mais bonita do que antes.

E talvez tenha sido o modo como o cabelo dela parecia uma chama que o chamava de modo irresistível. Ou os olhos, ainda mais belos do que antes, mais brilhantes a cada segundo que passava. Ou talvez fosse simplesmente ela, Lily, sentada ao seu lado, tão perto e tão tentadora.

Ele só sabia que algo dentro de si fez com que ele puxasse o ombro da ruiva levemente, fazendo-a se virar para ele. E ele colou os lábios nos dela, sem sequer pensar, segurando-a pela cintura.

A garota mal aparentara choque. Simplesmente subira as mãos do banco para o pescoço do loiro, aproximando-se o máximo que podia.

A eclipse continuava a acontecer, o dia se transformando em noite, e no apartamento de Scorpius, a cartola amarela, abandonada na porta do quarto, era a única coisa que iluminava ambos os amantes.

O.0.o.o.0.O

Ele nem sabia o nome completo dela, por Merlin. Mas com Lily era assim mesmo, nada era cedo demais, tarde demais, impróprio demais. Em um dos seus encontros ela lhe disse que só existe uma coisa, um lugar e um momento perfeito: essa, aqui e agora.

E ela realmente acreditava nisso. Quer dizer, para a maioria das pessoas eram só palavras, frases clichês que passavam de boca em boca, sem real significado, sem real importância.

Para Lily eram muito mais que isso. Fazia parte da vida dela. Ela vivia como se cada minuto fosse o último e fazia questão de tornar cada memória inesquecível.

Ele não se lembrava dela ter sido assim na escola. Julgara que ela crescera, mudara um pouco. Dissera a si mesmo que o motivo para essa mudança não era importante.

Ele não fazia idéia.

O.0.o.o.0.O

- Bom dia – ele cumprimentou e ela resmungou, ainda tonta de sono, pegando o café da mão dele.

- Oi – ela bocejou. – Nunca fui uma garota diurna, sabe? – ela comentou, dando um gole da bebida e fazendo uma careta.

Ele apoiou-se na porta do quarto, a observando atentamente.

- O que foi? – ela perguntou, curiosa.

- Você é linda – ela sorriu com o elogio, corando de leve, como só fazia raramente.

- Obrigada. Eu já sabia, mas pode falar quando quiser – ela piscou, rindo e se jogando de volta na cama.

Ele não disse nada por pelo menos dez minutos, examinando-a com todo o cuidado. A curva do nariz, a boca rosada, os olhos azuis – levemente respingados por um verde-esmeralda—

- Lily Potter.

- Lily Luna Potter – ela corrigiu, sorrindo.

Ele abriu a boca, sem saber direito o que dizer. Seus lábios se curvaram num sorriso maroto e ele se sentou ao lado dela na cama.

- Então, eu dormi com a irmã de um dos meus maiores inimigos? – o meu irmão dela, James, e ele se odiavam, embora mais por princípio do que qualquer outra coisa – mantendo a tradição entre Malfoys e Potters.

Ela riu, dando de ombros, sem dizer nada.

- Você mudou.

O sorriso dela não morreu, exatamente. Suas feições se tornaram levemente sérias e os olhos vazios, como se encarassem um ponto inexistente atrás dele.

- As pessoas mudam – foi a conclusão dela, após longos minutos de silêncio. Ela se levantou, beijou-lhe os lábios de leve e prendeu os cabelos num rabo-de-cavalo.

- A gente pode combinar de fazer alguma coisa hoje a noite, o que você acha? – ela se virou para ele, e Scorpius assentiu. – Ótimo! Eu passo aqui. Umas 7? Perfeito, mas agora eu tenho que ir pra escola! Já estou atrasada...

Ela começou a recolher as roupas do chão enquanto o loiro a observava, um leve sorriso nos lábios.

Ela se trocou, apresada, despedindo-se com outro beijo – que ele fez questão de aprofundar – pegou o Pó de Flu e desapareceu entre as chamas verdes.

O loiro se virou para trás, voltando ao quarto, mas tropeçou – numa cartola amarela.

Scorpius riu para si mesmo, pegando a cartola nas mãos e colocando-a delicadamente sobre a escrivaninha, onde – é claro, uma pitada de coincidência era necessária – descansava um pequeno vaso, que sua mãe fizera questão de colocar ali, com um única e singela flor branca.

Um lírio.

O.0.o.o.0.O

- O que aconteceu?

Linny mal esperou que ela se sentasse e já deu a volta na mesa, roubando a cadeira ao seu lado – e quase derrubando o professor de feitiços no processo.

Lily riu, se servindo de suco de abóbora e lançando um olhar maroto a amiga.

- Do que você está falando?

- HA! – a professora de transfiguração bateu na mesa, risonha. – Como "do que vocês está falando"? Eu te vi saindo ontem, lembra? Você está usando a mesma roupa! Que está toda amassada ainda por cima- e cadê a sua cartola?

Lily levou as mãos a cabeça, franzindo as sombrancelhas.

- Devo ter deixado na casa dele...

- HA! _Dele?_ Temos um ele nessa história? Eu quero detalhes!

A ruiva riu de novo, segurando o braço da amiga que se levantara, aniamda, chamando a atenção dos alunos mais próximos.

- Relaxa, Linny, que eu vou te contar tudo depois. Mas agora, eu tenho 20 minutos antes da próxima aula e que queria trocar de roupa, então, com licença...

Lily já havia se levantado e cruzado metade do Salão Principal, quando Linny se levantou mais uma vez.

- MENTIRA!! Você nem começou a tomar café! Só tá tentando escapar de mim! Lily, volte aqui...

A jovem de cabelos castanhos correu atrás da ruiva, que riu alto e esperou Linny alcança-la, para entrelaçar seu braço ao dela e começar a narrar seu fim-de-semana.

* * *

**N/A: **Então, aqui está a minha fic em três pedaços para o Challenge de Ships Inusitados do Grimmlaud Place.

Me desejem sorte!!

É Scorpius/Lily, obviamente, o ship mais legal da nova geração!! Ok, pelo menos pra mim.

Então, o que acham? Até segunda os três pedaços já vão estar on.

PS: Para aqueles que leem Ninfa e o Rei, por favor, tenham paciência comigo. Eu impaquei na história e a minha vida tá de ponta cabeça - escola nova, provas que eu não fui bem, amigas cheias de problema... acredite, vocês não querem saber.

Então... REVIEWS!! DDD


	2. Impossível

**Inesquecível**

2 - Impossível

As melhores três semanas da vida dele se seguiram aquela segunda-feira. Ele e Lily se encontravam praticamente todas as noites que podiam – exceção as sextas a noite, porque ela sempre jantava com a família nesses dias -, e ela parecia se tornar mais linda e divertida a cada dia que passava.

Os encontros começaram como quaisquers outros – restaurantes, ele até tentou levá-la àquele lugar trouxa – _cinema _– mas Lily logo tomou as rédeas da situação. Eles fizeram piquiniques, foram ao topo de montanhas que ele nem sabia que existiam, por Merlin, eles chegaram a nadar em um lago.

Mais uma vez, pura Lily. Ela se irritava com a normalidade, com o tédio. Fazia todo dia algo diferente. Ele chegou a perguntar o porquê. Por que fazer as coisas assim? Não que fosse ruim, mas por que tornar as coisas tão diferentes? Por que não se ater a rotina, só um pouco?

Foi quando as coisas começaram a dar errado.

O.0.o.o.0.O

- Sério, Scorpius, deixa isso pra lá.

- Lily, eu só queria saber por que tanta animação pela vida? - ele sorria, mas ela estancou no lugar, as mãos apertadas em formato de soco, a raiva visível até pelas costas delas.

- Agora eu preciso de um motivo! – ela gritou, se virando irritada. Ele se afastou alguns passos. – Te incomoda tanto assim?

- Não! – ele respondeu idgnado e ligeramente temeroso. Nunca a vira tão irritada antes. – Eu só estava curioso...

- Bem, não é da sua conta! – ela disse, lhe virando as costas, mas tropeçando nos próprios pés.

- Lils! – ele a amparou antes que ela caísse, notando que ela tremia ligeramente. – Você tá legal? – ela fez que sim com a cabeça, a mão segura na testa, os olhos fechados.

Ela se recompôes devagar e ele levantou a mão para tirar o cabelo do rosto dela, mas a ruiva se afastou assustado.

- Relaxa, eu só vou- - mas sua mão esbarrou na pele branca da garota e ele estancou. Ela estava queimando. – Lily, você tá sentindo bem?

Ela acenou com a cabeça de novo, se afastando em paços tropeçados. Resmungou algo para si mesma, lançando ao loiro um olhar.

- Eu tenho que ir...

- Mas, você tá queimando..

- Eu to bem – ela lhe afirmou, a respiração agora rasa e mal se mantendo sobre os pés.

Ela ainda lhe lançou um olhar encorajador antes de ir até a lareira o mais rápido possível.

Scorpius ficou lá parado, observando-a ir embora, confuso. O rosto da ruiva está quente como ele jamais vira, a febre devia estar altíssima. Manteve os olhos presos na lareira por alguns minutos, passando na cabeça a imagem na ruiva.

Balançou a cabeça, se virando e indo ao seu quarto. Uma noite de sono lhe faria bem.

Só voltaria a falar com Lily dois dias depois. Ela não havia respondido a sua carta e ele estava quase que furioso – ele merecia algum tipo de consideração, ela saíra correndo, obviamente doente, e praticamente o ignorara.

Mas qualquer fúria se dissipou ao avistá-la na Floreios e Borrões, conversando animada e sorridente com uma amiga. A cena de dois dias atrás podia muito bem nunca ter acontecido.

Ela arregalou os olhos quando o viu, mas sorriu, disse algo para a amiga e começou a caminhar na direção do loiro.

Os poucos metros entre eles pareciam ter se transformado em quilometros, e ela ainda ia devagar, um pés atrás do outro, o cabelo ruivo balançando perfeitamente atrás dela, os olhos brilhantes.

- Bom dia, Scor. Eu sei – ela adiantou, antes que ele pudesse dizer algo – depois a gente fala sobre o que aconteceu... lembra a minha amiga Linny? – ela indicou a jovem de cabelos castanhos ao lado dela que o examinava da cabeça aos pés.

- Scorpius _Malfoy_! E você nem se incomodor de mencionar que estava saindo com um Malfoy? – a garota se virou para Lily, um sorriso maroto nos lábios. Essa deu de ombros, empurrando a amiga para o lado.

- Ignore-a – ela riu. - Mas então, eu sei que não respondi suas cartas nem nada, mas só tive a chance hoje de manhã e daí a coisa aqui resolveu que seria uma boa idéia vir ao Beco Diagonal, já viu.

- Tudo bem – se virou para a outra – eu te perdôo, _Lenneodora_.

Linny abriu a boca, perdeu a fala e arregalou os olhos que se viraram de Lily para Scorpius.

- Você! Contou a ele o meu nome? Sua—

Ela sacudia a ruiva, dividida entre a raiva e o choque. Lily riu alto, indo se proteger da amiga, usando Scorpius como escudo.

- Ele achou Linny um nome estranho, daí eu expliquei que era apelido e ele arrancou o nome de mim! Culpe ele, eu sou um anjo!

Ela piscou os olhos repetidamente, sorrindo inocentemente. Linny parecia pronta para bater nela, mas estancou no lugar, pensativa. Estreitou os olhos para Lily e se virou para Scorpius.

- Quem a Lil não costumava gostar na família? - ele a encarou por um minuto, lançando um olhar a ruiva, que também não parecia entender.

- É... Molly, a prima dela... achava que ela era muito séria, nunca se divertia, mas daí ela começou a namorar um cara e a relaxar...

- Quem é o tio favorito dela?

- Se ela tivesse que escolher, ela escolheria o padrinho dela... George, não? Ele, Bill ou Charlie...

- Com quem ela perdeu a virgindade?

Ele fechou a cara para isso, mas respondeu.

- Um Danny sei-lá-das-quantas... os irmãos dela descobriram, e foi quando ela ficou com mais raiva de alguém da família... James azarou o garoto e ela não falou com ele por semanas... ainda não o perdoou totalmente.

Linny abriu a boca, espantada.

- Você me disse que tinha perdoado ele! - ela se censurou, voltando a se concentrar no loiro. - Por que ela usa aquela cartola amarela?

- Ela me disse que costumava achar ridícula, mas meio que aprendeu a gostar. Mas ela está mentindo. Eu sei que está.

Lily lhe lançou um olhar, sem saber o que dizer. Ela apertava o seu braço, como se se desculpasse, mas simplesmente não podia.

Linny puxou a amiga pelo braço, tentando afastá-la de Scorpius mas Lily grudou os pés no chão. Linny bufou, arregalando os olhos para a ruiva.

- Quanto tempo você demorou para contar ao James o meu primeiro nome?

Lily parecia tão confusa quanto o loiro, encarando a amiga como se fosse louca.

- Sei lá... ele insistiu por um tempo... alguns meses? Não lembro...

- Meses! O loiro aqui pergunta uma vez e você já fala? O negócio da Molly, eu fiquei sabendo depois de um ano! O do James, então, aparentemente eu nem sabia a história inteira? E eu te conheço desde do nosso primeiro ano em Hogwarts! Ele, você conhece a umas míseras semanas. É sempre assim? Não tem problema contar as coisas para ele? _Confiar _nele?

A compreensão parecia estar atingindo Lily bem devagar, que não respondeu,

- Mas o que isso tem demais?

Linny o ignorou, encarando-a a ruiva, não mais chocada, mas quase que com pena.

- Isso vai além de distração, muito além de 'diversão' – ele se virou para Lily, sem entender, mas ela tinha os olhos presos no chão, a mão na boca.

- Lily, o que você tá fazendo? Realmente quer se despedir de mais alguém?

As palavras se embaralhavam na mente dele, sem sentido concreto. Lily arregalara os olhos, como se visse um fantasma, sua boca aberta, mas nenhum som saindo dela.

- Deus... – ela disse finalmente. – Eu nem percebi... Não. Não pode ser, Linny. Não. _Não_.

Ela se afastou da amiga alguns passos, mas ao perceber que estava indo em direção a Scorpius, soltou um gritinho e pulou para o lado, andando para trás, olhando do loiro para a morena.

- Lily, o que tá acontecendo?

- Eu não sei... – se vê-la irritada o havia chocado, agora choque não era uma palavra forte o bastante para descrever cena.

Lily Luna Potter estava na sua frente, a mão na boca, e ele tinha a impressão que a qualquer momento ela poderia desabar em lágrimas.

_Chorar_. Lily. Chorando.

_Que porcaria estava acontecendo?_

Demorou alguns segundos para que ele percebesse que as palavras foram ditos em alta voz. Ambas as garotas agora o encaravam, Linny com pena, Lily ainda com a mesma expressão confusa.

- Me leva pra casa – Scorpius não sabia exatamente para quem o pedido fora feito, mas se aproximara antes que a morena pudesse, abrançando a ruiva, deixando que ela enfiasse a cabeça na curva do pescoço dele.

- Você tá quente – as palavras foram ditas tão inocentemente, com tal carinho que levou algum tempo para que Lily levantasse a cabeça, suspirando e Linny se aproxima-se, puxando a ruiva e colocando a mão sobre a testa dela.

- Eu não sinto as minhas pernas – ela disse, quase rindo, antes de desabar nos braços da amiga que a olhava como se implorasse para que ela lhe negasse algo. – Não me olha assim, Linny – Lily disse, num sussurro, forçando os lábios a se curvarem num sorriso – nós duas sabemos o que isso significa.

E antes mesmo que ela terminasse a frase, Scorpius se viu numa confusão de cores, que se mistuaravam entre si, embaçadas, e gritos, que ecooavam de todos os lados e de lugar nenhum.

Ele ignorava tudo, pegando a ruiva no colo. Lily estava com o corpo mole e tão quente que chegava a queimar, e tinha os olhos encarando ponto nenhum, vazios e inexpressivos, se não por um último brilho de vida, que ia se apagando cada vez mais, cada vez mais rápido.

O.0.o.o.0.O

Cada segredo dela, cada palavra mais vaga e misteriosa, tudo se desenrolando na frente dele, a compreensão atingindo-o no instante que a tomou nos braços, como um raio.

Só que aquilo doia muito mais.

Se lhe perguntassem o que aconteceu naquele dia, ele diria que foi naquele momento que o improvável tornou-se impossível. Eles eram diferentes, é claro. Diferentes demais, alguns diriam. Mas enquanto eles tivessem um ao outro, sorrindo e se divertindo... enquanto eles estivessem juntos, não haveria problema. Lily fazia parecer que não havia problema.

Mas aquilo ia além do limites. Não adiantava sorrir, e dizer que tudo ia ficar bem.

Porque não ia.

Mas ele não entendia. Não queria entender. Não podia ser.

Era só uma porcaria de febre.

O.0.o.o.0.O

O teto do St. Mungus é composto por 2.234 quadrinhos.

E o chão tinha 24 rachaduras naquele corredor. Sendo 19 quase imperceptíveis.

Depois de três horas, não havia mais nada que Scorpius pudessse contar. Ele não saíra da poltrona desde que chegara ao hospital e não mudara de posição há meia-hora.

Linny não queria lhe contar o que estava acontecendo. Os curandeiros simplesmente o ignoravam. E ele não ousara falar com alguns dos ruivos.

Havia muitos deles. Ocuparam o corredor inteiro. A família de Lily, ele sabia. Os seis homens mais velhos se sentavam numa fila de cadeiros, tão parados quanto ele, os olhos fixos na porta do quarto dela. Cinco mulheres estavam de pé, grudadas no chão, torcendo as mãos.

Os mais novos se mexiam mais. Alguns andavam de um lado para o outro, outros, escorregaram pela parede e estavam jogados no chão, embora não parassem quietos, mudando de posição a cada instante. E ainda havia uma delas, a bem morena – Roxanne, se ele se lembrava bem, Lily lhe falara sobre ela -, o encarava com o canto dos olhos, aparentemente a única a notá-lo.

Não os culpava, afinal estava tão ao fim do corredor que podia muito bem estar visitando outra pessoa.

Demorou 15 minutos e 36 segundos – mas quem está contando? – até que alguém disesse algo. Roxy se virou para ele, suspirando.

- Era com você que ela estava saindo? Porque ela não disse o nome pra ninguém. Só que era "um loiro muito gente fina" – ela desenhou as aspas no ar, quase sorrindo.

Ele concordou com a cabeça, desviando dos olhos negros e observadores da garota.

- Scorpius Malfoy? – o sussurro veio de um dos irmãos dela – James – e a esse ponto, toda a família se virara para ele.

Ele fez que sim de novo. Tinha suspeitas que desaprendera a língua inglesa depois de tanto tempo ali.

Um silêncio terrível se abateu no corredor. Ninguém mais se mexia e ele sentiu pares e mais pares de olhos o examinando, alguns curiosos, outros suspeitos.

Ele pensou em algum comentário leve, só para descontrair, ou algo que o fizesse parecer menos idiota. Mas as palavras que saíram fora outras.

- O que ela tem? – nenhuma resposta. – Lily. O que ela tem? Começa com a febre, eu já percebi. Daí que ela começa a perder a forças nas pernas e a respiração fica rasa... – as duas cenas que ela desabara passavam alucinadamente na sua mente, e ele procurava por qualquer detalhe que ele talvez tivesse deixado passar.

- Se ela quiser te contar, ela vai – veio uma voz decidida, invadindo os seus ouvidos e ele se encarou os olhos castanhos de volta – aquela era Lucy, ele tinha certeza.

Ele podia sentir que todo ser naquela família tinha uma pergunta ou um comentário, mas ninguém disse nada, pois uma mulher surgiu ao seu lado, os cabelos loiros meio mal-cortados, os olhos azuis sonhadores e curiosos.

- Oi. Como ela está?

Alguém apontou para a porta, ainda tão fechada quanto horas atrás. A mulher suspirou e se virou para ele.

- E quem é você?

- O nome dele é Scorpius Malfoy. Ele é o homem misterioso da Lil.

Ela olhou da ruiva – Dominique? – para ele, e sorriu.

- Muito prazer, o meu nome é Luna.

- Você é a madrinha da Lily. Ela me falou bastante de você.

Luna sorriu ainda mais, obviamente tocada, mas não o examinou como todos os outros. Só ficou encarando-o bem nos olhos por alguns segundos antes de se virar e ir até o grupo de mulheres mais velhas, os cabelos balançando desigualmente.

Depois disso, silêncio. E uma porta se abrindo. Cada cabeça daquele corredor se virou para o quarto de Lily e o curandeiro acenou, fazendo um gesto para que eles entrassem. Scorpius deixou que a família entrasse, em pequenos grupos, é claro.

Foi só uma hora depois que ele teve sua chance de falar com ela. Roxy o parou enquanto todos se arrumavam para sair.

- Ela disse pra gente voltar pra casa ou pro trabalho. Ela acha a gente meio superprotetor – ela riu – e tem razão. Eu tenho que ir agora, foi um prazer, Scorpius.

Alguns primos e primas de Lily acenaram e sorriram, e outros só o ignoraram. Harry Potter lhe lançou um olhar severo, mas se virou e foi embora. Roxy ainda demorou-se alguns segundos antes de seguir a família.

- Ela gosta de você. Talvez até demais – ela acrescentou, um tom preocupado e de pena.

Depois lhe deu as costas e Scorpius se viu sozinho com a porta do quarto da ruiva que realmente lhe interessava.

Mas depois de tanto tempo, ele só levou três segundos entre entrar e se sentar na cadeira ao lado da cama da garota. Os cabelos ruivos cubriam parte do seu rosto e os olhos o seguiram até que ele se sentasse. Embora tivesse um meio-sorriso no rosto, ela nunca lhe parecera tão frágil e delicada. Ela se encolhia na ponta da cama, abrançando com força um objeto que ele reconheceu como a cartola amarela dela.

Ela parecia incômoda, como se o lugar a irritasse – ele não podia culpá-la, as pares brancas e idênticas, o lugar parecia a definição do tédio e da rotina que Lily tanto odiava.

Por um tempo, ninguém disse nada. Então, como se experimentasse algo novo, Lily se aproximou e beijou-lhe de leve. Afastou-se rapidamente, mordendo os lábios e abraçando o chapéu com mais força.

- Minha madrinha trouxe. Disse que conheceu você. Que você parecia legal.

A voz dela parecia a única coisa intocada na garota. Ainda tinha o tom melodial e, embora reduzida, a mesma animação de antes.

- Vai me contar o que aconteceu?

- Eu tinha 17 anos.

Ele esperou ela respirar fundo, reunindo forças.

- Eu não andava me sentindo muito bem, vivia cansada, a tinha um pouco de febre. Fui a um curandeiro. Se chama Febre de Testrálios – suspiro. - É raro e geralmente ataca nascidos-trouxas ou mestiços. Mas de algum jeito eu acabei com ela.

- Funciona assim: quando eu passo por uma emoção muito forte, uma grande tristeza, raiva repentina, eu começo a me sentir mal. Daí vem a febre.

Ela fechou os olhos, se aninhando melhor na cama.

- É alta além dos limites e rápida. Vem em um segundo. Daí o meu corpo todo fica fraco e se for um ataque muito violento, eu apago. O tratamento – o corpo todo dela tremeu – é um dolorido, mas nada demais. Algumas pílulas por dia e visitas constantes ao St. Mungus.

Depois disso, ela parou. Fechou a boca e virou a cabeça para o outro lado. Ele não entendia. Encorajou-a a continuar.

- Mas, e daí, qual o problema?

Ela se virou em velocidade supersônica, e o coração dele falhou uma batida ao ver as lágrimas lutando para descer sobre o rosto dela.

- O problema é que é tratamento. Não cura. Um tratamento bem filho-da-mãe. Cada paciente reage diferente. Para alguns, funciona por 20 anos. Para outros, duas semanas. – Lily suspirou e ele se aproximou mais, colocando a mão sobre a dela. – Eu comecei quando eu tinha 17, e há alguns meses atrás eu comecei a não reagir tão bem.

As lágrimas finalmente caíram e caíram tão rapidamente e violentamente que ele não pode fazer nada para ajudar. A abraçou, bem segura junto ao seu corpo, sem saber o que fazer.

Se ela não estava melhorando, se estava piorando... a alternativa era terrível demais.

- Testrálios são o símbolo da morte. E todo mundo que tem isso morre no final. Em meses, em anos, não importa. Ela sempre chega no final. E vai doer. Eu vou sentir minha cabeça explodir, e cada parte do meu corpo vai arder e congelar, tudo ao mesmo tempo. Eu vou me sentir sendo arrancada do meu próprio corpo. Pelo menos, é o que dizem nos livros.

Ele balançou a cabeça tão forte que quase distendeu um músculo.

- Você não está...

- Morrendo? – ela completou e os olhos do loiro arderam. – Eu estou sim. Você mesmo viu. Eu só estava chocada, isso normalmente não causa ataques, mas foi um dos mais violentos que eu já tive. Eu não tenho muito mais.

Ele sussurrava que não, não podia ser. Sua cabeça pegava as peças e dicas que ela deixara espalhadas, montando um quebra-cabeça que ele não queria ver.

Lily soluçou e a voz dela finalmente quebrou, qualquer requisito de felicidade cortada e o tom inesperadamente abafado e ligeramente histérico.

- Não era pra ser assim. Você não devia ser tão importante! Era só um jeito de me divertir, de aproveitar a vida, de, quem sabe, mudar a vida de alguém? Mas você estragou tudo!

Ele não contestou, mal mexeu a cabeça. Estava com os olhos presos nela, lágrimas que ele nem sentia escorrendo pelo rosto, e parecia ter sido joado em um redemoinho, fatos voando, as palavras dela atingindo-o com mais e mais força, furando seus ouvidos, mas sem jamais deixá-lo surdo, não, não lhe dariam essa benção.

- Você fez com que eu confiasse em você... eu não faço isso, principalmente em só algumas semanas! É muito mais que o nome da Linny... ela tá certa, você pergunta, eu respondo praticamente tudo... por que você fez isso?

A última parte foi um mísero sussurro suplicamente e ela se agarrou a camiseta dele, bateu a cabeça contra o peito já molhado de lágrimas dele.

- Você fez com que eu me apaixonasse... por quê?

- Eu não sei. Mas eu me apaixonei por você também. Eu não sei como aconteceu, mas eu não acho que tem mais volta agora. E agora eu tenho que te ver m—

Ele não sabia aonde encontrara forças para aquela frase, mas nem seres divinos podiam fazer com que ele pudesse aceitar o fato que ela estava indo embora, que proferisse o maldito verbo em voz alta... porque isso seria entender, admitir, e ele não podia fazer isso.

- Por que você não me contou antes?

Não houve resposta. Não fazia diferença mesmo. Porque ela não estava morrendo. Não estava.

- Não me olha com pena, por favor. Não diga que vai ficar tudo bem, que você vai estar do meu lado quando eu... – a frase vagou no ar e mais uma vez ele se desejou surdo e cego também, pois vê-la chorando doia ainda mais.

Afinal, ela era sua Lily. Ela não podia sofrer, ela simplesmente não merecia.

- Só me prometa que você vai fazer esses últimos dias valerem a pena. _Por favor_.

Ele concordou, abraçando-a ainda mais junto a si, como se aquilo pudesse salvá-la. Ela adormeceu ali mesmo, o sorriso desaparecido do rosto bonito, mas parara também o choro.

- Eu te amo – ele sussurrou, beijando-lhe a testa e talvez ele ainda estivesse meio bêbado com tudo aquilo, e admitia que suas lágrimas o cegavam parcialmente, mas Scorpius jurou que viu os lábios da ruiva se curvarem num pequeno sorriso.

* * *

**N/A:** Parte dois, honeys!

Espero que gostem!! Terceira e última parte a caminho... uhhh, que emoção!

Reviews, sempre! DD


	3. Inesquecível

**Inesquecível**

3 - Inesquecível

E ainda tinha mais. Ele também perguntara por que ela usava aquela cartola. A mesma pergunta do primeiro encontro dele, mas dessa vez Lily não mentira. Ele decorara a resposta, o modo como as mãos acariciavam a superfície do chapéu e as lágrimas, que ela não se incomodava mais em derramar na frente dele, vinham e, ainda assim, ela quase sorria.

"_- Às vezes, me parece meio ridículo, mas eu continuo usando. Porque eu preciso. Ser notada, fazer alguma diferença. Eu preciso que as pessoas se virem para mim e pensem alguma coisa, não importa, que eu sou louca, feia, bonita, estranha... eu só preciso fazer alguma diferença na vida delas."_

A segunda parte da resposta ele só recebeu duas horas depois, quando ela já se acalmou.

"_Eu quero que eles se lembrem de mim hoje... porque pode não haver um amanhã. Eu não faço planos também. Deixo tudo para a hora, para não me desapontar. Me concentro no momento, porque pode ser o último."_

Mesmo depois de tudo, ela continuava a sorrir, e brincar e agir como se não houvesse amanhã – e agora ele sabia que talvez não houvesse.

"_Tudo que é bom dura o tempo necessário para que se torne inesquecível"_

Ela dissera a Scorpius, tão encantada, com tanta fé, que ele próprio acreditou.

Acreditou que mesmo que ela se fosse – embora ele ainda achasse que havia esperança de isso não acontecer – ela viveria para sempre, inesquecível na memória de cada um que já a vira rir, cantar ou simplesmente sorrir para a paisagem – os pássaros cantariam, as flores abririam e até o sol brilharia mais, como se o mundo sorrisse de volta.

Foi só sexta-feira, uma semana depois que ele percebeu como ela o mudara, como ela faria falta, que talvez ela acabasse... Sexta-feita ele descobriu um novo mundo, tão amável e estranho quanto a própria Lily e pessoas que sentiam a mesma dor dilacerando-lhes o peito que ele.

Naquela sexta ele foi jantar com a família dela.

O.0.o.o.0.O

- Não.

- Lils, sério, eu te juro que eu não vou entrar em pânico e atacar alguém.

- Ah! – ela zoou, cruzando os braços na frente do peito. – Se você jura... não!

- É um jantar, o quão ruim pode ser?

Ela levantou as sombracelhas e sorriu de lado.

- Você obviamente não conhece a minha família.

Scorpius a abraçou pela cintura, beijando-a e se afastando milímetros.

- Vai.

Ela riu de leve, beijando-o e se afastando.

- Tá bom, mas só porque eu sou o máximo.

Foi a vez dele rir, empurrando-a em direção ao carro – teriam que ir voando, pois Lily ainda não podia aparatar.

- Você tem noção que as chances deles gostarem de você são...

Ele gostava quando eles trocavam papéis, e se divertia com a versão preocupado e meio-séria da ruiva.

- 1 pra mil? 1 pra um milhão? – ela estreitou os olhos para ele, sorrindo.

- Usando minhas palavras contra eu mesma? Cruel.

"_- Você tem noção que uma eclipse total – aquela que a gente viu, só acontece na mesma área 1 vez a cada uns 1000 anos? – ela lhe dissera, sorrindo. – E que as chances de nós estarmos no mesmo parque considerando que aquele nem era o seu trabalho é de 1 pra 100? E que as chances de uma garota sangue-puro pegar Febre de Testrálios é de 1 pra 1.000.000? _

_- Então você pode até ser bom no xadrez, mas as minhas chances de ganhar são mínimas. E eu sou a rainha das chances medíocres – ela gritou vitoriosa, mexendo uma torre."_

Ela ganhara o jogo.

- Eu deixei você ganhar, sabe.

- A-ha – ela respondeu, rindo e puxando ele para o carro. – Queria ir e agora me atrasa. Malfoys.

Ela bateu a porta da casa mais estranha que el já havia visto e logo foram atendidos por um mulher de cabelos castanhos.

- Tia Audrey, esse é o Scorpius, vocês se conheceram no St. Mungus, não? Bem, de qualquer jeito, eu convidei ele pra jantar com a gente. Tudo bem?

Audrey imediatamente se tornou uma das suas favoritas. Ela convidara Scorpius para entrar, sorrindo animada, dando-lhe boas-vindas e tudo mais. Por dentro, a casa era deliciosamente aconchegante, Scorpius tinha que admitir. As fotos pareciam não ter fim, das mais variadas pessoas, de todos os tipos de cores e tamanhos, mas era fácil afirmar que eram todos parentes.

A reação do resto da família para o loiro foi exatamente a que Lily previra.

"_- Eles vão ficar lá, sem saber o que dizer, e alguns dos meus primos e tios, e o papai, é claro, vão te lançar olhares assassinos até alguém decidi quebrar o gelo, fazendo uma pergunta bem constrangedora."_

Pois é.

A que quebrou o silêncio acabou por ser Roxy – essa também Scorpius admitia achar legal.

- Ah, finalmente apareceram! Acordaram atrasados? Tiveram um noite bem _ocupada_, huh?

Harry, Ron, James engasgaram na bebida, mas a maioria soltou gostosas gargalhadas e o sem-orelha – Bill? Não, devia ser George – iniciou um monólogo de orgulho da filha, imediatamente calado com um tapa na cabeça da sua mulher.

Começou assim.

As conversas rolavam soltas e Scorpius não sabia exatamente o que fazer. Eram tantas, acontecendo paralelamente e pessoas de cantos opostas da sala gritavam comentário uns pros outros sobre conversas que ele nem percebera que estavam acontecendo.

Lily ria da confusão dele, apresentando-o a família, um a um. Os piores foram, sem dúvida, os irmãos dela. O pai apesar de estreitar os olhos para ele, conseguiu sorrir e o cumprimentar. Albus nem sequer estendera a mão até Lily beliscá-lo e ele, ainda examinando-o como se o loiro fosse atacá-lo a qualquer momento, apertou a mão de Scorpius.

James até sorrira e Scorpius se animara, achando que pelo menos esse não seria um problema. Mas depois de um tempo, ele o puxou pelo braço e se seguiu a cena mais coordenada que ele já vira.

Notando o movimento de James, Victoire sussurrou algo no ouvido de um dos tios que lançou um olhar a irmã. Ginny Potter se aproximou da filha e as duas saíram do aposento. Lily ainda lançara um olhar a Scorpius e sorrira – James estava convenientemente ocupado conversando com uma das primas.

De repente, ele se viu sozinho com todos – com exceção óbvia da mãe – os parentes de Lily que tinham expressões sérias e avaliadoras.

- Nós não gostamos de você.

- James! – Rose gritou, balançando a cabeça desaprovadoramente para o primo. – Não é isso, Scorpius. Ok, alguns de nós não gostam de você – ela disse, e James sorriu. – Mas nós só queriamos ter certeza que você não vai acabar machucando a Lily. Ela não precisa de mais nada ruim na vida dela, nós dois sabemos disso.

Ele concordou com a cabeça, e esperou que ela dissesse mais alguma coisa.

- A gente só quer ter certeza que você gosta dela.

Ele encarou Rose bem fundo nos olhos, ligeramente bravo que eles realmente achassem que ele só estava brincando com Lily. Ele se virou para Harry que mantinha os braços cruzados e olhar impassível.

- Eu sei que a gente só começou a sair a algumas semanas, mas eu te garanto Sr. Potter que eu amo a sua filha e nunca ia fazer nada para machucá-la. E eu não vou deixar ela morrer. Ela não pode, simplesmente não pode.

- Negação. Estivemos aí – Hugo comentou, suspirando.

- Deve haver um jeito de salvá-la.

Ninguém disse nada, querendo concordar, mas Scorpius sabia que eles não podiam. Ele próprio admitia que a frase parecia errada nos seus lábios, muito além de impróvavel, a impossibilidade saltando de cada sílaba.

Ele só percebeu que Harry se aproximara quando já estava ao seu lado, uma mão no ombro do loiro.

Ele encarou o loiro bem fundo nos olhos, como se procurasse por uma mentira, uma farsa, qualquer coisa que indicasse que ele não era a pessoa certa para sua filha, mas acabou por suspirar e quase sorrir.

- Você quer beber alguma coisa?

A perguntara ficara no ar. Inconveniente, sem sentido, e ele não entendia de onde aquilo tinha vindo. Ele não sabia o que dizer, então fez que sim com a cabeça. Vários dos ruivos sorriram, alguns estreitaram os olhos para ele, mas fizeram um sinal de respeito com a cabeça, como se não tivessem escolha.

Harry lhe ofereceu uma bebida forte – trouxa, achava – conhaque, talvez. Ele bebeu metade em um gole só, finalmente deixando o nervosismo mostrar. Lily e a mãe entraram na sala no mesmo instante, e ambas sorriram. Lily se aproximou dele, curiosa.

- Eles não sabem mentir tão bem. Te assustaram muito?

- Ha! Malfoys não tem medo!

Ela riu disso, pegando o copo da mão dele e virando o resto, sem sequer piscar.

- É um pouco forte, mas a gente sempre toma. Se eles te deram, é porque te aceitaram. Ou melhor, o papai aceitou. É uma regrinha idiota. Se o pai aceitar o cara, ninguém na família tem o direito de dizer nada. Papai então é auror, deve ter de dado _o olhar_ – ninguém consegue mentir quando ele faz isso.

Ela soltou mais uma risadinha, estendendo o braço pra Hugo que lhe entregou a garrafa.

- Começamos quando eu descobri – ela sussurrou, enchendo o copo – é bom pra relaxar e esquecer um pouco sobre tudo de ruim que tá acontecendo...

E ela estava certa. Depois de alguns minutos, várias garrafas rodando pela sala, as preocupações pareceram evaporar, e as risadas ecoavam pelas paredes, das piadas mais sem-graça.

E ainda havia a comida. Scorpius estava convencido que aquilo era a melhor coisa que ele já havia comido. Salgadinhos simples mas deliciosamente temperados e doces que derretiam na boca.

E ainda, para completar, uma sorridente Lily, genuinamente feliz, apoiada no peito dele, beijando seus lábios uma vez ou outra.

- O paraíso deve ser assim – ele sussurrou e ela o abraçou mais forte. Eles ficaram assim por alguns minutos, sem ninguém dizer uma só palavra. Pelo menos até Fred puxá-la pelo braço, para o meio de uma roda, onde eles pareciam estar contando histórias de infância.

A noite seguiu absolutamente perfeita. As risadas, as histórias, as pessoas, tudo era um mundo que Scorpius nunca tinha visto antes – eles zoavam um com o outro, rindo de cada besteira que fizessem, mas tão unidos, juntos, obviamente amando a compania da família de um jeito que ele nunca vira.

Eles estavam nos jardins quando aconteceu. Espalhados para todos os cantos, até que Lois, Fred, James e Hugo se levantassem e pedissem para todos se afastarem. Lucy segurava um controle com um único botão vermelho no meio.

No instante que ela o apertou, houve uma explosão. Fogos voavam, dissolvendo em poeira colorida acima das suas cabeças, iluminando o céu escuro de tal modo que a lua não podia combatê-los.

Uma vez ou outra um deles desenha a palavra _Weasley_ no céu e até o endereço da loja de logros dele.

- Okay, quem resolveu enfiar propaganda na nossa linda noite? – Como se combinado cada rosto virou-se para Lucy que sorria com o controle ainda na mão.

- O quê? Como nova sócia da loja, é meu dever fazer propaganda sempre que puder e- ai! – o tapa ecoou num estalinho seco e Lucy se virou para a irmã com um olhar assassino e ambas começaram a correr pelos jardins. Ele poderia muito bem tê-las confundido por duas adolescentes histéricos.

Mais uma vez, houve gritos e risadas e ele se virou para Lily, sorrindo.

E o mundo caiu.

Ela tinha um mão no peito, os olhos quase fechados, como se se forçasse a respirar. Encarou Scorpius e sorriu, algumas lágrimas escapando dos seus olhos.

- Já é inesquecível, Scor.

"_Tudo que é bom dura o tempo necessário para que se torne inesquecível."_

- _Não _– ele não sabia se havia gritado ou só sussurrado, mas a cena congelou e cada ser se virou para Lily que lhes lançou um último olhar, antes de cair para trás, sendo amparada por Albus.

Ela se agarrou nele, o sorriso morrendo definitivamente.

- Eu to com medo...

Foi como se um raio tivesse caido. Todo mundo pareceu acordar, e de repente, as pessoas gritavam, Albus pegava Lily no colo e corria para o portão, para poder aparatar. Alguns desabaram em lágrimas e outros caíram no chão.

Roxy gritava ordens, para avisarem Luna e algumas amigas da prima, mas ninguém parecia escutar.

Scorpius perdeu a força das pernas e desabou completamente. Ele ainda encarava o lugar onde Lily caíra, vendo-a sorrir, sentindo suas lágrimas e odiando a si mesmo por saber que estava errado, não havia como salvá-la, não havia esperança, não havia nada.

Os gritos de Roxy se transformaram em soluços e por um momento, tudo que houve foi o silêncio, as preocupações e o desespero.

O conhaque perdera o efeito.

O.0.o.o.0.O

Ela quisera falar com todos um a um. Todos – sem exceção – saíram em lágrimas, alguns gritando de ódio, outros simplesmente desesperados.

James abraçava a mãe sussurrando incansalvelmente "não minha irmãzinha, não ela...". Albus se jogara no chão, amassando os óculos com a mão. Não havia uma pessoa naquele lugar que não estivesse miserável, porque todos podiam sentir.

Estava no ar, circulando em volta deles, o cheiro forte e incômodo.

A morte.

Linny acabara de sair, carregando uma carta que Lily escrevera para os seus alunos em Hogwarts. Ela passou reto por ele, soluçando.

Então fora a vez dele.

Mesmo agora, ela sorria. Ele se aproximou, segurou a mão dela e suspirou, as lágrimas já a caminho.

- Eu to com medo... – foi um pequeno sussurro e ele apertou a mão dela com mais força.

- Como você acha que é? Morrer?

Ele não sabia o que responder. _"Você não vai morrer"_ seria a resposta que ele queria dar, mas era falsa, imprópria, ridícula – ele sabia disso.

- Papai me disse que não ia doer. Mas eu acho que vai ser que nem nascer. Eu estou em um lugar, daí algo _acontece_ e eu saio dessa vida – e vai doer. Dói para o bebê, por que não doeria aqui? Mas talvez eu não me lembre...

Ela chorava já há tempos, a voz, não animada, não histérica, mas apavorada.

- Você não tá sozinha...

Ela gritou de raiva, tentando tirar as lágrimas do caminho, mas elas continuavam a vir.

- Claro que eu estou! Você vai morrer comigo? Não! Eu vou morrer sozinha, e eu estou com tanto medo, Scorpius… e se não tiver nada lá? E se não tiver nada além disso? O que vai acontecer comigo...?

Ela gritou de novo, como se fizesse alguma diferença, mas o choro ecoou pelas paredes que o ricochitearam de volta, indiferentes. Se possível, mais lágrimas vieram.

- Não me deixa... pelo menos por enquanto. Eu te amo tanto… eu não sei como você fez, mas eu te amo tanto... não me abandona...

Ela sussurrava, perdida, palavras desconexas, uma mistura de declaração de amor com uma uma dor que dilacerava o seu peito e ele tentava se livrar, ele podia ver. Via o desespero daquela garota – ela era uma mulher, claro, a mais incrível e maravilhosa mulher que ele já conhecera – mas ali, chorando, perdida, era uma garota que precisava de ajuda, ajuda que nem ele, nem ninguém podia dar.

Era mais que medo. Muito mais.

- Eu queria me casar e ter filhos... eu queria mudar o mundo, virar diretora... Scor, eu queria tanto...

Ele a abraçou, e as suas lágrimas molharam o perfeito cabelo vermelho dela. Ele a segurava forte, a machucando, até. Mas ele não podia soltar, não podia sequer piscar, porque talvez um segundo que ele perdesse ela teria ido em embora, o deixado para sempre, e talvez, só talvez, se ele a segurasse bem forte, ela jamais iria, e ficaria lá pra sempre, nos seus braços, o lugar dela.

Ela que deu o primeiro passo e se desvencilhou. Estava fraca, a respiração quase inexistente e gritar e chorar não ajudava. Ela se deitou, afundando por baixo das cobertas, mais calma.

Scorpius não sabia como ela conseguia, porque ele não podia se livrar do desespero, da mão invísivel que apertava o seu coração, nunca demais, não, não o matava como devia – porque se o fizesse, ele poderia acompanhá-la e ela não estaria sozinha.

- Ainda há uma chance... tem que haver – soava errado, ele sabia, era errado. Mas a alternativa ardia muito mais e ele não tinha escolha se não se ater a essa. – Um e um milhão? Em dez milhões? Você vai dar um jeito, eu sei...

Ela quase sorriu, apertando a mão dele, os papéis invertidos.

- Existe uma diferença entre um chance mínima e nenhuma chance, Scor. Eu também gostava de fingir que não, mas com o tempo fica mais difícil...

- Eu nunca vou esquecer de você – ele fala, antes que o silêncio se instale, porque a morte está impregnada no silêncio e ele não está – como se ele algum dia estaria – pronto para deixá-la ir.

Dessa vez, é mesmo um sorriso.

- Ninguém vai, Lil. Você mudou o mundo, o meu mundo, pelo menos…

Ela respira fundo, mas o ar parece não chegar até ela. Uma tosse. Ela está queimando, ele sente, mas ignora, encarando-a bem nos olhos, a única parte intocada dela, o brilho que Lily sempre carregava consigo, ainda lá, ao longe, uma pequena esperança.

O curandeiro entra, assim como os pais e os irmãos dela. Eles se sentam ao redor, tão miseráveis quanto ele e ninguém fala nada. O loiro sente a morte vindo, mas não há palavras ou sons que ele possa fazer.

Lily estava morrendo.

- Mente pra mim... – a súplica era pra todos e pra ninguém. A família dela não conseguia falar – James segurava a outra mão dela e Albus apertava o braço da irmã com força, como ele, achando que talvez, se a segurasse, ela não iria abandoná-los. A mãe passava a mão pelos cabelos da filha, tão vermelhos quanto os dela próprio e Harry só olhava, a mão pairando sobre a pele de Lily, sem querer tocar, sem querer sentir o calor, a prova de que não restava muito mais.

- Mente...

- Vai ficar tudo bem – ele consegue dizer e ela riria se tivesse forças, querendo esticar a mão e se segurar em todos eles, mas sem forças, sem vontade, quase sem vida.

- Eu estou tão cansada – ela consegue dizer, e soa tanto como últimas palavras que ele não encontra forças para responder.

Harry acaricia o rosto da filha, tão delicada, uma criança, pura e inocente que implora ao pai para que eles voltem para casa.

- Durma então, meu amor – ele diz suavemente, os olhos verdes molhados de lágrimas, com tanto medo quanto Scorpius de piscar.

Lily suspira como se agradecesse, e sorri, diferente de todas as outras vezes. Em paz, a mesma incrível mulher linda e decidida, o sofrimento partido, o medo quase evaporado.

- Eu te amo...

Scorpius sussurra, mas Lily já fechara os olhos azuis uma última vez, ainda sorrindo, a respiração desaparecida, dormindo como um anjo.

Ginevra Potter soluça e Scorpius fecha os olhos.

Lily jamais acordaria novamente.

O.0.o.o.0.0

"_Improvável, Scor, é isso que nós somos. Ninguém apostaria nisso, mas não impede de acontecer. Na verdade, faz tudo muito mais divertido."_

"_Impossível não existe, loiro. Só existem coisas mais difíceis, menos prováveis e que nós ainda não descobrimos como fazer."_

"_Inesquecível, ok? É a única coisa que você tem que me prometer que eu vou ser para você. Não linda, legal, divertida – inesquecível. Você, pelo menos, eu sei que vai ser pra mim. _

_Eu te amo, Scorpius."_

* * *

**N/A: **Então.

The End.

Triste, eu sei. Mas não podia terminar de outro jeito. Amor não conserta tudo, minha gente. Mas eu não acho que Scorpius vai esquecer ela, acho que ele vai se casar - morena ou de cabelos castanho, definitivamente não loira e ruiva... não acho que ele conseguiria - vai ter filhos, vai viver a vida incrível que a Lily queria que ele vivesse -

Ou vai ser feliz, mas jamais se casar, pois nunca vai encontrar alguém que ele ame como a Lils. Quem sabe?

De qualquer jeito, mesmo depois de tudo, acho que ele - e todo mundo - ainda vai guardar um lugar especial no coração para a estranha garota ruiva de cartola amarela.

Momento nostálgico.

Ok, passou hehehe Ah! E eu realmente acho que a Luna teria sido madrinha da Lils e que ela seria meio estranha - a Luna faria questão de dar presentes estranhos e falar das coisas mais sem-noção, vocês não acham? E o George padrinho - e por causa disso ela seria meio rebelde e faria as coisas bem no estilo "o que der na telha". Além de marota, é claro.

Mas é isso.

Espero que tenham gostado.

Beijos a todos!!


End file.
